


Labyrinth of hearts

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post TPM but pre AOTC, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: For flufftober prompt day 20 : Enigmatic
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Labyrinth of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDisdayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/gifts).



> For flufftober prompt day 20 : Enigmatic

If one were to look at Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn they would be forgiven for thinking the man was far removed from what they had heard of the enigmatic jedis, with his easy smile, kind eyes and his disregard of the rules.

People tend to point at Obi Wan when they hear the word enigmatic. Such is not the case. Behind his unreadable façade Obi Wan is quick to make friends, whereas Qui Gon's friendly façade keeps people at bay.

But Obi Wan peeled back the layers until only Qui Gon remained as they laid in each other's embrace.


End file.
